


Cover for A Story That is Almost, But Not Quite, Entirely Unlike Blue Carbuncle

by bluebellofbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Cover for A Story That is Almost, But Not Quite, Entirely Unlike Blue Carbuncle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Story That Is Almost, But Not Quite, Entirely Unlike Blue Carbuncle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949983) by [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat). 


End file.
